The present invention relates generally to the distribution of electrical power from one or more electrical feed cables to a plurality of electrical branch cables and more particularly, to an improved electrical power distribution block suitable for high-amperage industrial applications.
Terminal assemblies and power distribution blocks have been widely utilized in the past for connecting high amperage electrical service cables to a number of smaller amperage electrical service cables for the purpose of distributing incoming electrical power to a number of distinct circuits. In some instances, such terminal assemblies and power distribution blocks contain a number of small components such as electrical contact members and frame members therefor which must be firmly in place on the terminal assembly prior to connecting any electrical service cables.
Other distribution blocks utilize the same material of construction for both the electrical contact member, the frame and any insulated mounting bar. In such circumstances, a rise in temperature which occurs during operation may spread throughout the block and result in uncontrolled thermal expansion of the same which can result in binding of the screws which hold the cables in place in the block.
The present invention is directed to an improved power distribution block construction which avoids the above-mentioned shortcomings.
In a power distribution block incorporating the principles of the present invention, the distribution of power from one or more high amperage primary conductors to a plurality of low amperage secondary conductors may be accomplished by way of a multi-planar copper electrical contact member held within a steel carrier and further held within a nonconductive housing wherein access to the electrical contact member is provided by a series of first and second recesses extending into the block.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a power distribution block assembly includes a copper bus bar having a plurality of parallel electrical contact surfaces disposed in distinct horizontal planes. The bus bar is held in place within an insulative housing molded from a non-conducting material by a steel skeleton having a plurality of openings which engage the wire engagement surfaces of the bus bar.
In another aspect of the present invention, a nonconductive housing surrounds both the steel skeleton and bus bar and is further provided with a series of first and second conductor recesses each having distinct recess surfaces formed by portions of the bus bar, the steel skeleton and the housing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a power distribution block for relatively high amperage applications having an electrical contact member with a plurality of conductor engaging surfaces contained within an insulative housing molded from a non-conducting material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an integral terminal assembly block suitable for high amperage applications having an internal assembly which includes a copper electrical contact member supported by a steel carrier frame, the internal assembly being housed in a nonconductive housing, the housing having a series of first and second recesses adapted to engage primary and secondary electrical conductors therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a molded unitary connector which greatly facilitates visual inspections of the connector after all connections are made.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a molded unitary connector particularly suitable for high amperage connections which requires no assembly and which has a plurality of first and second recesses, each of the first and second recesses providing an electrical transfer surface beneath each conductor held within the first or second recesses, substantially all of the electrical transfer surface and the carrier frame being contained within the molded exterior.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.